


The Forgotten Winchester

by Katherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bad Sibling Dean Winchester, Bad Sibling Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle Lives, F/M, Good Archangels, Good Friend Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Person Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Person Michael (Supernatural), Good Person Raphael (Supernatural), Good Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), Minor Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: After a secret about Katherine is revelled, her relationship with her brothers will ever be the same. If there was ever a relationship, to begin with. Lucky for her Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen and more are always there for her.





	The Forgotten Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is something I came up with during college classes. What can I say? General Chemistry classes are boring.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think. Kisses.

Katherine, pretty much like her twin, had a habit of fighting her father on every order he gave. She didn't want to feel left out, more so than she already did, but her father always wanted to shelter her from everything and she didn't agree. So, as soon as Sam got his scholarship she jumped right on the chance to leave. 

They rented a place together. Although they lived together, Sam barely acknowledges his sister. Katherine, wanting to give her brother the best things she found a job on a café, where she worked every day after college. Even though she got this job and did a lot of extra shifts the money was running low and she decided to find another job, as a stripper. The last job, she kept a secret from her brother. 

She met Jessica thought her brother when they started dating. They became very good friends. The blonde was always trying to get Katherine to join her and Sam on some goings out but Katherine, knowing it annoyed her brother she always refused, but to compensate she tries to spend some time with Jessica. 

Jessica thinks it's weird the relationship between Sam and Katherine so one day she talks to Sam. 

"Babe, what do you think of Katherine?" Jessica asks while they were in bed.

"Katherine? What about her?" Sam answers with a frown.

"Yes." 

"She's my sister... so?" 

"What do you think of her? You're barely with her." 

"We are all busy to hang out. Let's sleep that tomorrow we have classes." 

Sam finishes the conversation and turns around to sleep leaving Jessica confused. In the next morning, Jessica was the first one to wake up and when she reached the kitchen, Katherine was already there preparing breakfast. 

"Good morning, Kate," Jessica says with a smile and sits down. 

"Morning, Jess." Katherine answers and puts a cup of tea in front of the blond "The eggs are almost ready. Have your tea." The brunette coughs into her arm. 

"Are you okay?" Jesse asks concerned and the brunette nods "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Katherine puts down some eggs in front of her. "Eat." 

Sam walks into the kitchen and sits down next to his girlfriend. 

"Good morning," Jessica says and kisses Sam's cheek.

"Morning." 

"Good morning, Sam," Katherine says as she puts down a cup of coffee in front of her brother. 

Not a word toward Katherine left Sam's mouth. Jessica frowned but Katherine continued with her day like it was nothing. Sam ate and got up to get dressed and left to class. Jessica helped Katherine with the dishes and the got dressed and left. The brunette was already dressed and after finishing cleaning the kitchen and left to her classes. 

Sam and Katherine's relationship was a topic of discussion between Jessica and Sam. Katherine then one day pulled Jessica aside after one of these fights. 

"Jess, you have to stop," Katherine says as she sits on the floor. 

"I can't. Don't you see how he treats you? He's your brother." Jessica sits by the brunette's side.

"Don't worry about it. Jessica, you can't undermine your relationship with him because of me." 

"But..." 

"Jessica, don't try and fight the way things are... It was always like this and I don't think it will change. I love my brother and I'll do my best to keep him happy." 

"Kate..." 

Katherine hugs Jessica and kisses the blond's forehead. 

After one year, Sam started getting suspicious of his sister, and one day decided to follow her. When he saw her entering the strip club his heart drop. He walked inside. He waited hoping she was there to do something else rather than perform. When she comes up the stage Sam sees red. How dare his sister degrade herself like this? He waits until she finishes and he knows she noticed him.

They meet outside and he glares at her. She tights her grip around her. 

"Why?" He asks deadly calm.

"It pays... And we need the money..." Katherine answers resigned. 

"All the things you got me..." 

"Yes" 

Sam raises his hand and slaps Katherine. She doesn't say anything but tears appear in her eyes that she refused to spill. 

"Don't you have any self-respect? A stripper?" 

"Sam..." 

He raises his hand and Katherine shuts up. 

"We'll talk when you get home." 

Sam storms off leaving Katherine in tears on an alley by the strip club. She walks inside and finishes her shift. In the next morning, she walks to the bank, sets up a separated account in her name with some money and to where her money from the strip club will go. After this she walks home. When she opens the door a blonde mop hits her.

"Where were you? I was worried. Sam came up last night very pissed off..." Jessica rambles and pulls the brunette inside sitting her on a chair by the kitchen table.

"Yeah... Why don't you tell her?" Sam appears on the doorway and leans on it. 

"Tell me what?" 

Katherine sighs and rubs her face. Sam looks disappointed and Jess looks confused. 

"I work as a stripper," Katherine says and looks at Jesse.

"So?" 

"So? SO?" Sam screams "A stripper Jess. She sells her body." 

"I don't allow you to say that, Samuel!" Katherine gets up making the chair fall and she punches the table "I may be a stripper but I'm not a whore!" 

"How do I know?" 

"Should my word be enough? I'm your sister." 

"I have no sister..." Sam spats out with venom in his voice.

Katherine takes a step back and looks like she was slapped. Tears pool in her eyes but she refuses to spill them. She storms off to her room, grabs her suitcases and throws her things inside. Jessica glares at Sam and runs after her friend. 

"Kate. Wait. What are you doing?" 

"I'm moving out. I'm not staying here anymore." 

"And where are you going?" 

"I don't know. But I'll manage. I've lived in crappy mote rooms all my life, I think I can manage."

"Please... you know I don't care. But if you need help with the bills you could have asked..." 

"Jess I was never a good student, no need to pretend. Since I wasn't good at anything I might as well work so you and Sam could enjoy life. I'm not good at anything... I'm nothing but a bother, but you don't need to worry, I won't bother you anymore." Katherine says as she closes her bags. The brunette grabs her wallet and hands the blond the debit card "This is for you. If you are ever short on money use this. If you ever need, call me and I'll answer. But otherwise I don't think you should talk to me, it could undermine your relationship with Sam and I don't want that." 

"I don't care about Sam at the moment. What about you? Kate, what are you going to do?" 

"I'll be fine." Katherine grabs her bags and things out of her room into her Red Cougar XR-7 1977. 

Katherine hugs Jesse, looks over at her brother, gets into the car and drives away. 

"Congratulations, Sam... You just lost your sister." Jess spats out and walks inside slamming the door. 

After a time, Katherine was arriving home after her shift at the café when her phone rings and Jessica's name pops up on the screen. 

"Is everything okay?" Katherine asks as she's driving. 

"There's a man in the apartment. He seems to know Sam and they are arguing..." 

"Do you have a name?" Katherine asks as she stirs the car and speeds to the apartment

"Dean..." 

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon." 

As she parks the car she sees the Impala and her heart drops. She rushes inside in time to hear Dean.

" Dad's on a Hunting Trip and He Hasn't Been Home in a Few Days..." Dean says and the door closes in the same moments as he stops talking. "Katherine..." 

"Hello, Dean..." Katherine says as she steps in the kitchen "Jess, everything is okay, you can go to bed now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

As Jessica goes back to her room, Sam glares at his sister. 

"It's good to see you, Katherine," Dean says and pats her on the shoulder "But you don't need to worry. Sam and I will take care of things."

"Dean, I am not a child anymore," Katherine complains and swats her older brother's hand away.

"Oh, you sure aren't..." Sam chimes in with a cruel smile and Dean raises an eyebrow "Our dear sister works as a stripper." 

"What?!" 

"It's true." 

Dean looks disgusted and Katherine closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"Well, Sammy, what do you say? Are you going to help me find Dad?" Dean turns to Sam. 

"I can't. I have an interview on Monday." 

"Come on. It's just the weekend. I'll drive you back. Please" 

"Fine. But you bring me back Sunday night!" 

Sam walks to his room to grab his duffle bag. Dean turns to his sister.

"Before you say anything, I'll let you know I never slept with anyone," Katherine says.

"Yeah, right..." Dean drawls.

"I forgot... You'd know all about strippers right?" Katherine shots back and crosses her arms.

"I'm ready," Sam says and appears in the kitchen.

"Let's go," Dean says and walks out.

"Wait. I want to go too." Katherine says. 

Her brothers roll their eyes but let her go with them.

The weekend pass and they didn't find him. To Katherine, that weekend was just useful to make her revisit hurtful memories of growing up. When they got back to Palo Alto, she left the Impala, walked to her car and drives home. She turns on the TV to see the news. She was walking out of the shower she heard about a fire in her brother's place. She pales, puts something one and speeds towards the apartment. There she finds her brothers next to the Impala.

"Sam! Where's Jess?" Katherine asks but when her brother turns she could read in his face what happened.

Katherine falls to her knees a scream trapped in her throat and tears that spill out. She keeps mumbling “No” over and over again. Her older brother looks over at her and with a disdainful face asks her if she’s coming with them. The brunette shakes her head answering she will follow behind on her car. And she did.

They spent a year looking for what killed Jess and for their father with no luck whatsoever. When Daniel Elkins dies and they are fighting the nest, Katherine is almost killed, not that any of the men cared that she had a big gash on her belly that she had to stitch herself with no help. At the hospital, after their accident, Katherine is confronting her father.

“What are your plans?” she asks while sitting down on a chair by the bed.

“Just something to catch the demon.” John answers annoyed.

“Really, father?” Katherine shots back with a hint of annoyance “Dean’s dying and you only care about that God dammed demon?”

“As far as I’m concerned you also wanted to find it.”

“And I do. He killed mom and Jess. But nothing is worth losing Dean.”

“Why do you care? He never really cared for you, did he?”

Katherine closes her mouth and looks away. Truth… It was always Sam and Dean… They always forgot about her, always…

“Do you?” John raises an eyebrow at this “Do you care about me, father?”

“Of course.”

Katherine said nothing at the blatant lie her father just told her. She simply gets up and walks out meeting Sam on the way to Dean’s room where she sits and pulls her knees to meet her chest.

After her father’s deal with the demon and as they stay at Bobby’s, Katherine barely says a word to her brothers and manly stay in her room or outside shooting cans. One day Bobby decides to confront her on her room.

“How are you, girl?”

“I’m fine, Bobby…”

“Now I’m “Bobby”?” Bobby sits down by Katherine’s side and side hugs her.

Suddenly everything comes crashing down on Katherine and she starts crying and sobbing. Bobby pulls her to his chest where she burrows her face.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, child.”

“They hate me, dad… They never liked me… It’s like they forget about me… and it hurts… it hurts so much because I love them… they are my brothers…”

Bobby said nothing as he let the small brunette cry all she needed. When she fell asleep he slowly laid her down on the bed and walked out of her room meeting the boys on his living room watching TV and drinking beer.

“Shouldn’t you be checking on your sister?” Bobby asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sure she’s fine. She didn’t even like dad all that much.” Dean comments and takes a sip of his drink.

“She will probably find someone to comfort her” Sam snickers and keeps looking at the TV.

Bobby, rightfully pissed, smacks both boys on the head and sneered.

“You don’t deserve the sister you have.”

And he left.

When they found out about the Roadhouse, Elle quickly picked up on the strange family relationship the Winchesters have. After a few times they popped up at the Roadhouse, Elle’s heart ached for the small brunette and how much she wanted to be loved by her brothers but they always ignored her. One of these times, Elle pulled Katherine aside.

“Darling, you’re not ok… I don’t like seeing you like this…”

“I’m fine Elle. No need to worry.”

“It’s not the truth. I can see it in your eyes.”

Katherine just looks down and Elle pulls her to a hug. Katherine melts. She never felt such motherly love like right now. Against her will, tears start running and she hugs Elle tighter. After she cleans her face and they go back to the main room of the Roadhouse, Ash looks up from his computer and seeing Katherine so down, he gets up and hugs her, Jo, who also saw her so down joined the hug. It’s these moments that make her feel happy.

At the campus when they meet the Trickster and her brothers were squabbling making Katherine feel irritated.

“Just stop it already!” Katherine screams in their motel room “You are acting like children.”

“Shut up, Katherine. What do you know?” Dean snaps back.

That moment there’s a knock on the door that Sam gets up to open the door. Bobby walks in.

“What happened?” Bobby asks.

As her brothers tell what happened on the way they saw it, Bobby looked at Katherine and she nodded as a silent sigh she will tell him what really happened.

“Don’t be a pair of idiots,” Katherine complains and throws her hands up.

“What would you know about that?” Dean shoots back annoyed.

“Let’s do something, Katherine, go and warm someone’s bed because that’s what you know how to do,” Sam says venomously.

Bobby’s chin falls to the floor but Katherine sees red and gets up slapping Sam so hard her handprint stays in his cheek.

“Fuck you, Samuel… You are so blind you don’t see anything but Dean…” Katherine storms off and slams the door on her way out.

As she’s walking away from the motel and furiously wipes the tears away. She wanders around the town and ends up by the campus taking a look around.

“What is such a beautiful girl doing here looking so lost?” A voice sounds behind her and she turns around meeting a pair of whiskey eyes smiling at her.

“Why do you care?” Katherine answers raising an eyebrow at the stranger.

“Such a beautiful girl shouldn’t be all alone.”

“Flattery won’t take you anywhere. May I know your name?”

“Gabriel. My name is Gabriel.”

“I’m Katherine.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Gabriel smiles at Katherine and she can’t stop herself from smiling back. There’s something different about him that she can’t quite put her finger on. They sit down on a bench chatting away. Katherine feels much better after her talk with Gabriel and after they exchanged numbers, Katherine walks back to her motel room not finding her brothers or Bobby there. She just shrugs and lays on the bed ending up falling asleep.

When she wakes up again, her brothers and Bobby are back and they said they took care of the Trickster.

When Sam went missing and was trapped at Cold Oak, Katherine and Dean were jittery. Dean was biting back at Katherine more than usual while she just stayed quiet and kept her thoughts and feelings inside. Everything came crashing down when she saw Sam being stabbed in the back. While Dean was morning, Katherine was sitting on the corner of the room with her head buried on her knees.

“It should have been you… He didn’t deserve this…” Dean says to Katherine as he’s leaving.

Katherine, on her hand, just grabbed her phone and went outside. She dialled a number she knew by heart.

“Gabe…” Katherine sniffs and rubs her tears away.

“What happened? Why are you crying?”

“My brother… He’s dead…”

“Oh, which one? The douchbag who ignores you or the motherfucker who apparently likes to call you a whore?” Gabriel says with a cold voice.

“Sam… It should have been me in his place, Gabe. He deserves so much more…”

“And you don’t, cupcake? Why do you keep subjecting yourself to this abuse?”

“They are my family… And family sticks together.”

“That’s not how it works…”

Katherine hears a sound and takes out her gun

“Wait a sec…” She slowly moves to the room where Sam’s body was and when she opens the door she sees Sam getting up. “What the hell?”

“Katherine?” Gabe asks through the phone “What is it?”

“I’ll call you later.” And she hangs up. “Sam…”

“Where’s Dean?” It’s the first thing Sam asks, of course, it was.

“He left. But he’s probably coming here any second. Call him.” Katherine says “It’s good to see you up…”

Katherine walks out and closes the door behind her. They drive to the Devil’s Gate and all Hell breaks loose. The small brunette decides to change her life. She starts packing her things and loading them on her car. Bobby and Ellen see her and walk to her.

“What are you doing, darling?” Ellen asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m… I’m changing my life… I deserve better.” Katherine answers.

“That you do, girl,” Bobby says with a smile.

“I’ll keep in contact with you okay?” Katherine promises and smiles “I love you”

“I love you too.” Bobby hugs the small brunette.

Katherine then hugs Elle with an “I love you”, gets in the car and as she’s driving away she calls Gabriel.

“How does Portland sound, Gabe?” Katherine smiles at the phone “For a new start?”

“Sounds perfect.”

One day, after Katherine left her brothers when Sam wakes up and doesn’t see breakfast like usual and shakes Dean wake.

“What?” Dean grumbles still half asleep

“Where’s Katherine?” Sam asks as he looks around.

“What do you mean?” Dean wakes up a little more.

“She’s not here, here things are not here and no breakfast.”

“Maybe she woke up later and went for breakfast.”

Sam accepted that answer but when she didn’t come back he picked up his phone and called her. The phone was out. He decided to call Bobby.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, Bobby. Have you seen Katherine? She’s not here.”

“She’s out.”

“What do you mean she’s out?” That attracted Dean’s attention and Sam put Bobby on speaker.

“She left the hunting life.”

“The Gates of Hell were opened and she decides that now is a good time to quit?” Dean exclaims “She was always a selfish bitch.”

“Listen here boy, you leave your sister out of this. She was, better yet, she is the most selfless person to ever live and you don’t know what you just lost.”

Bobby then hangs up on them.

As payback for all that her brothers did to Katherine, Gabriel trapped them in a time loop.

Katherine drives to Portland where she meets Gabriel. With his help, she finishes her degree in Chemistry and along the way they open a bar/café called “Refuge”. Katherine wanted to name the place like that so it could be a refuge to all those who needed. Humans, supernatural creatures, demi-gods, everything. She keeps regular touch with Bobby and Ellen. One day, Gabriel walks to her while she was studying for her PhD in Medicinal Chemistry.

“What did you do?” Katherine asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Gabriel answers quickly but sits next to her on the table in their home. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Katherine nods so he continues “I’m not a regular human… I’m the Archangel Gabriel…”

“I suspected,” Katherine comments and put down her highlighter. “I could have confronted you with it, but I decided that it was better if I let you tell me in your terms. You know I would never judge you. You did so much for me, Gabe.”

Katherine hugs Gabriel and they stay like that for a while.

The youngest Winchester heard of her brother going to Hell and being brought back. Thanks to Gabriel, she knew that it was the angels who did that and why.

On Refuge, the bartender is a demon, named Ethan, the person in the kitchen is a werewolf named Janet who’s helped by another demon named Alice, Ethan’s girlfriend. To serve at the tables, she had a kitsune named Ruth and a witch named Hunter and his boyfriend, another witch named Alexander. Refuge has as costumers, demons, witches, human-friendly werewolves and vampires and kitsunes, hunters who can see the moral grey areas, angels sometimes pop up, and also normal humans.

One day, after the release of Lucifer from his cage, and Gabriel wasn’t on the bar, a tall, blonde guy walks in and looks around and decides to sit on the table, closest to the door. That picked Katherine’s interest and she decided to pick that order. ´

“Good afternoon.” Katherine smiles at the stranger “What can I get you?”

“A glass of whiskey, please.”

“Sure”

Katherine then makes the order and takes it to the table. This is how she first met Lucifer, or Nick as he first introduced himself.

On some other day, Gabriel was God knows where another stranger walks into Refuge. This one was also tall, dark hair and blue piercing eyes. He introduced himself as Michael and ordered a tea.

Katherine then put the pieces together and figures out who they were. Not that she was going to kick them out since they weren’t causing any troubles.

That’s how Katherine befriended three out of four Archangels. With their frequent encounters, Lucifer, or Nick, became very good friends, meanwhile, Michael and Katherine forged a more deep bond, one of lovers. None of them acted on it, for fear of what the Apocalypse and the imminent battle between the brothers.

During one of the encounters between Michael and Katherine, Gabriel suddenly pops up and immediately recognizes his older brother.

“Michael…”

“Gabriel…”

Surprising Katherine, the first thing they do is hug each other. The brunette was happy for her best friend and (maybe) future lover. Gabriel then urged them to be together and that’s exactly what they did.

Meanwhile, with Lucifer, he decided to come clean to Katherine.

“Hey, Kate.” He says as he sits by the counter.

“Hey, Nick,” Katherine answers already grabbing his drink.

“I have something to tell you… Do you think we can talk privately?”

“Sure. In the back”

So they went to the back and Lucifer takes a deep breath.

“So… My name is not Nick… It’s Lucifer… Like the Devil.”

“More like you are the Devil right?”

Lucifer looks shocked and Katherine just smiles.

“I suspected.”

“You are a clever girl, Kate.”

“I pride myself on that.”

They hug and go back inside.

A few days later, Sam, Dean and Castiel walk into the Refuge. Katherine was cleaning the counter and looked up to see the men she didn’t saw in 2 years. They look at her and walk to the counter. Castiel whispers something on Dean’s ear and he raises his gun.

“Put down the gun, Dean,” Katherine says calmly.

“Why? This place is infested with monsters.” Dean defends himself.

“The last hunter who raised his gun here and tried to hurt my customers was permanently retired. We wouldn’t want that to happen to you would we?” Katherine shots back with a raised eyebrow.

“You are a disappointment…” Sam shakes his head.

“Oh really?” Gabriel suddenly appears behind them with a cold voice “Remember me who are the worst brothers ever? Oh… yes… You two. Now get the Hell out of this place.”

“Gabriel?” Castiel asks.

“Gabriel as in the Archangel?” Sam questions “But you were the Trickster…”

“Bingo Samuel. You’re not as stupid as I thought… Now that you know I can blast you with a snap of my fingers get lost.”

“Did you whore yourself into his bed, Katherine. Why would an Archangel be so friendly with you?” Sam raised an eyebrow I disdain.

“What about your little adventure with Ruby? Let’s talk about whoring, Samuel?” Katherine questions back “I know why you are here. You want help to clean up your messes but I’m not a big fan of doing it, so kindly, fuck off.”

Some customers start to see what was happening and got up to help Katherine. The boys left and Katherine slumped on a chair.

“Are you okay, Katherine?” asks one of the usual.

“Yes. Don’t worry.” Is the tired answer.

As soon as Katherine heard that Sam had said yes and that her unknown brother had said yes to Michael she asked Gabriel to take her to the graveyard. When both archangels see her they stop on their tracks.

“Katherine…” Michael mutter and Lucifer looks over at him.

“You know her?”

“Of course I know her.” Michael turns to face his brother “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lucifer chokes along with Dean.

“That’s a story for another time. Stop this…” Katherine pleads “I don’t want to see my boyfriend and one of my best friends fight, especially using my brothers’ bodies.”

“Oh, Sammy boy here is luck I’m using him as a vessel, otherwise he would be dead for what he did to you.” Lucifer sneers.

“What did he do?” Michael asks.

“I’ll show you, brother.” Lucifer answers and touches Michael’s forehead showing him the memories.

Michael’s face deforms in an ugly sneer and he says something in Enochian making Lucifer grin.

“Whatever you two are chatting up, I don’t agree,” Katherine states and crosses her arms.

“Let’s just stop this” Gabriel chimes in. “I can teach you how to do a face transplant and we’ll all live happily ever after…”

A rumble of thunder is heard and Raphael appears. He looks at Katherine from head to toe and sneers.

“Michael, are you ready to ignore the father’s plan for a human…?”

“Not just a human, Raphael. My human.”

“Get to know her, brother.” Lucifer chimes in “And you’ll change your mind just like we did… maybe you could help us.” And he throws Michael a look.

“No.” Katherine states.

“Fine.” Lucifer pouts.

“Now let my brothers go.”

They let Adam and Sam and move back to their previous vessels. Bobby walks to her side and hugs her.

“Good to see you, girl,” Bobby says with a smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Dad.” Katherine answers with a smile of her own “How’s Mom?”

“Elle’s great. She still gives Jo an earful because she wants to hunt but that’s usual.”

“Yes… It’s been a while since you guys visited.”

“I know. And I’ sorry about that. So am I going to meet your boyfriend finally?”

“If you want.”

Finally, the brothers wake up. Sam sees Katherine and his eyes widen. Firstly, the brunette introduces herself to Adam.

“Hello, Adam. My name is Katherine and I’m Sam’s twin sister. Not that he likes to talk about it.”

“I’m Adam Milligan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adam just nods and stays silent after that.

Dean, of course, had to give his two cents.

“Wait, did you just called Bobby, dad?”

“Yes. And Ellen, mom. Do you have a problem? Because if you do, deal with it.”

Bobby smiles and his chest puffs with pride that the girl, once so broken is now a confident and strong woman.

“Let’s go home?” Gabriel asks.

Katherine nods and takes Michael hand, pulls Lucifer who in answer pulls Raphael and laughs.

“Dad, don’t forget to visit. Bring mom and Jo.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

“Adam, you are always welcome to visit us. Refuge is our bar/café in Portland. Our home is always open if you’d like to get to know us.”

With a bye, they fly away.

Soon, Bobby and Elle started visiting more. Jo also joined. Adam decided to get to know his older sister better and also visited. With Adam, Katherine finally had the sibling relationship she never had with the other two.

When Adam graduated, Katherine, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Bobby, Elle and Jo were there to congratulate him.

When Michael and Katherine married, Bobby took her down the aisle. He also cried.

When Adam met his girlfriend he introduced her to the family.

At some point, Michael and Katherine decided to adopt. Michael didn’t want to create Nephilim because he was afraid Katherine would die. So adopting was a great option. First, they adopt a boy that they named David Robert, then when he was a little bigger, they adopted another boy that they named James Elliot and finally they adopted a baby girl who they named Gabrielle Elle.

Adam himself had a boy named Alexander and a girl named Kate after his mother.

Everything was great and happy.


End file.
